She's Not Allowed To Die
by 1Crowned Prince
Summary: It's been a crazy year, and it's about to be crazier. Anna realizes she's actually falling for the brunette archer, but how is she supposed to deal with a forbidden romance, her sister, and a Quarter Quell? Katniss isn't doing much better, still dealing with the loss of Peeta, confusing feelings, and a really annoying president. (Sequel to 'She's Gonna Die') Anna/Katniss Femslash


Anna: Epilogue

"I'm home!" I called loud enough for my voice to echo, closing the door with my foot.

"Damn that's a shame." I heard Johanna joke from the living room. I grinned and walked to the open doorway, tossing my bag in a corner. I poked my head in to see what she was doing.

Johanna was strewn across the couch, watching Caesar Flickerman's talk show. She had a beer in hand with some blueberry toast on the table.

"You like this show?" I leaned against the doorframe, cocking my head at the axe swinger. She snorted and took a swig.

"Pfft. Anything's better than the Capitol make-up tutorials." I nodded in agreement and watched as Caesar brought up the latest gossip.

"Anna is that you?" Elsa suddenly called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied while stealing one of Johanna's toast pieces making her swat me halfheartedly.

"Can you come help me?" The platinum blonde asked. Before I could reply I heard a pot crash onto the floor.

"Uh sure." I made a face at Johanna when another crash sounded, then started to make my way to the kitchen and saw the blonde struggling to put a dish in the oven. I walked over to her as she groaned and gently took the heavy pan from her, slipping it into the oven with ease.

"Show off." I smiled and moved so she could put in the settings for the cook. When she was done she turned to me as I hopped on the counter. "Where were you? I almost thought you would miss dinner."

"Blight and me were showing some of the newbies how to swing an axe the right way." I snatched a piece of watermelon from the bowl. "I'm positive I almost lost another eye." Elsa smacked me for that comment.

"You didn't lose your eye. It just needs more time to heal before they can tell if it needs to be replaced." She reasoned while slicing vegetables.

"They aren't replacing it. I don't want someone else's eye in my head." I scoffed and crossed my arms with a scowl.

"Anna..." Elsa warned and I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you tired of wearing bandages?" She asked as she tossed some carrots in a bowl with a sigh.

"Nope." I hopped of the counter and went to the fridge. "I'm perfectly happy with it." I grabbed a glass soda bottle and popped it open before taking a gulp and walking out the door. "And It's an eye patch!" I called over my shoulder with a smirk.

"Mhmm, Sure."

* * *

"Anna get up! We have a train to catch!" I heard Elsa shout as I rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I muttered while adjusting my tie. Kristoff sure knows how to choke a person with a piece of cloth.

We were finally starting the Tour and I'm not so happy. I knew the Victors Tour was going to happen from the beginning but I'm still dreading it with all my heart. How am I supposed to _talk_ to the family of the people I either murdered, or wasn't there to prevent it.

But at the same time, it wouldn't be respectful to blow this off, even if the Capitol is the reason it happens.

"Could you take any longer?" Elsa raised an eyebrow before catching me by my tie and yanking me over to her. I thought I was in trouble until she started to redo the horrid knot.

"I could." She rolled her and shoved me gently out the door when she finished.

"Smartass." I grinned as we started to walk down the path towards the train station. It was starting to get really cold in Seven to the point where you could see your breath.

My breath puffed in front of me as I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled through the dirt.

"Hey Els?" She looked up at me expectantly.

"How is this...exactly going to work?" She sighed and leaned onto my shoulder.

"Well first we're gonna start in Eight and move up, circling around, having a feast at the Capitol with recent Victors, then we reach back to our district, have a huge party and another gigantic feast where all the Victors join and such."

"That's a lot." Elsa nodded.

"Oh and that reminds me." I looked at her curiously as she continued. "We need to find you a hobby."

"A hobby?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Did you notice how I started to carve ice?" I nodded slowly, remembering how weird it was seeing ice sculptures all over the house at a time.

"Yeah. You kept the house freezing cold until I made you go and do it at Oakens." She laughed at the memory of me having to explain to the neighbors on why I was dragging ice figures through town.

"Anyway, it's a thing every Victor does. Something to keep us occupied..."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

* * *

I flopped on the couch in the train with a groan. The flashes of camera lights burned into my eyelids as I shut them.

"Nothing like good 'ol camera men from the Capitol, eh?" Johanna's voice sounded from behind me. I didn't bother to open my eyes to reply.

"Yeah, they're fantastic." I murmured sarcastically. The couch dipped as a waft of mint invaded my nose.

"Hey Elsa, did they get your good side?" Johanna joked. There was a movement next to me and I heard Johanna yelp.

A grin pulled on my lip as Elsa sat with proud posture. I let my body relax as the television flicked on.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

My eyes blinked open when Elsa started shaking me. I looked around and realized I was in my bed.

Confusion clouded my mind as I started at Elsa.

"How am I in my bed?" I asked while rolling out.

"I had to carry you."

"Oh." I stretched my arms over my head with a sigh. "When are we supposed to get-" I noticed how the train wasn't moving.

"We're already there." Elsa answered while getting up. "Now get ready, you have a speech to give."

I felt my stomach drop.

"Right. Definitely."

...

 _ **A/n: Alright don't kill me. School already is trying to.**_


End file.
